The Crown and its Jewel
by Live-Like-its-heaven-on-earth
Summary: .:India/England:. 50 sentences of the ups and downs of India's and England's relationship. M... just in case.


_Needed to get myself in the creative mood so I could finish off my other fanfics and my two requests. So I thought why not do a 50 sentence themed thing (even though some of these sentences are more like paragraphs) and decided to do India/England, because my doujinshi of them finally came, so I was in the mood for some more of the pairing and sadly I couldn't find any more than I've already seen so thought sod it all! (Kind of want to write a proper fanfic of the two now though)! Ah, hope you enjoy whatever this is that you end up reading and I will totally get around to writing what I'm ACTUALLY MEANT TO BE WORKING ON NOW- I PROMISE (or maybe I won't because promising seems to always make _something_ happen in real life)!_

.

.

.

**The Crown and its Jewel**

**1. Placate**

.

They have to keep their leaders and people happy- a strained smile when Cameron calls their relationship the "_second special relationship_", a grimace when his people insult the Empire that used to rule them and then when none of their people are there and it's just them, a little escape from the real world, they hold each other- kiss, touch, talk, watch pointless things on the TV and everything that had been insinuated, every insult passed between their people- it's all forgotten in their little moments of togetherness and that, for now, was enough to tide them over until they had taken enough abuse from their own and each other's people that they just have to see each other again…

.

**2.** **Kiss**

.

Their kisses are bruising, crushing, consuming- India enjoys sliding his tongue as far into England's mouth as he can, he enjoys devouring the taste of rain and oceans- an odd combination of fresh and salt water, and in recent years the growing taste of tea that he had provided England with- England enjoys inviting India's tongue into his mouth and having a teasing taster of whatever delicious meal or drink India had made himself earlier that day, and in recent years the taste of the purest of waters… he often wonders if it has something to do with the dam that's being built on India's land… either way they both find it an _intoxicating_ taste…

.

**3.** **Soft**  
>.<p>

It's not that they've forgotten, it's just they never thought about it before… not really… but now- now that they're Colonialist and Colony, they can't help but notice little things about the other… things that make them similar, that make them the same- it's their skin that they really notice, different colours: one far too pale, one not dark enough, but both soft, not their hands, or their feet they're torn and broken from years of labour, but the skin around their stomachs, their faces- it soft, easily breakable, wonderful to touch- they both notice it, neither comment on it: it's a thought locked away in the back of their minds, a thought that promises to each of them that they aren't that different, a hopeful thought that they won't be stuck in this awkward Colonialist-Colony relationship for too long.

.

**4.** **Pain**  
>.<p>

India put his arms around England tightly as the smaller Nation coughed up blood and clutched at his chest as though his heart had suddenly decided it didn't need his body any more, Canada glanced in every now and then: on the phone to the paramedics, South Africa tried to clean up the broken china cup and the tea that England had suddenly dropped as he stared worriedly at his old Colonialist- they had been informed it was the cause of suicidal bombers and it made India hold on tighter, because he knew exactly what that felt like- how painful it was- he muttered soothing words to England, both in English and Hindi- hoping against all that it would somehow make everything hurt less…

.

**5.** **Affair**  
>.<p>

It wasn't an affair, England reassures himself, if anything it would be an affair if it was India's hands wrapped around him, if India was that far in him- but it's not India who surrounds him- it's Netherlands, their leaders joined in holy matrimony, so like the good little puppets they were designed to be they come together as one, but it's hard to get rid of the thoughts of India being there instead, of India touching him, of India being one with him… he wouldn't mind starting an affair with India if he was being honest…

.

**6.** **Rain**  
>.<p>

The Monsoons brought so much: India would smile as he watched the torrents of rain part from their Mother, the clouds, and cover his land in a veil of water- it made everything greener, brought much needed life to his slowly dehydrating land, he often joined children as they danced under the Lord's (whichever God his people decided to believe in) bounty: parents would roll their eyes at him, fond memories of dancing with the man who never aged when they were younger fresh in their minds, and sometimes they'd indulge in hidden desires and dance with him as adults… of course sometimes the rain brought floods, sometimes it would drown crops, it would stop fishermen from getting out to sea… it would bring memories- memories of a lonely island Nation, a Nation India both loved and hated… and he could imagine him sat in a lonely office, watching his own rain, eyes yearning to stand outside and dance… India pretends England would dance… would dance outside in the rain with his own people, because pretending the other was fine was the only way to stop himself from heading over to that lonely office, and making England dance until they were both beyond drenched…

.

**7.** **Chocolate**  
>.<p>

It was Valentine's, so of course Japan was going to give out chocolates to his friends, family and loved ones- for England's he decided to make liqueur chocolates, because everyone knew the Nation enjoyed alcohol, but Japan made a note not to put too much in them… _sadly_ he must have overestimated, because it wasn't too much later that Japan was provided with an early White day's gift when England suddenly stormed over to India, straddled him and in a moment of pure confusion, on India's part, started… ah well as England had called it before "_snogging_" India- England would wake the next morning, hangover blurring any thoughts and alcohol blurring all his memory of the previous day, India would wake up next to him in a state of satisfied confusion, because he was sure they were meant to be going on a date that day not having sex… well _just_ sex and Japan would awake happily with the knowledge that he finally had footage of the two together.

.

8. **Happiness**  
>.<p>

"England," Victoria had called as she went to stand next to him at the large thin windows of her palace, "you need to be wed, I want you to find true happiness, " England goes to open his mouth to protest as he always had, but Victoria's eyes aren't watching him they're watching what England _had_ been watching: India joking, dancing and playing with some of Victoria's great-grandchildren: "if he's what makes you happy I'd be more than happy to give you my blessings," and England doesn't know what to say to that… does he _want_ to marry India… is it India who makes him laugh and smile… is that _true_ happiness?

.

9. **Telephone**  
>.<p>

The Commonwealth have always played pranks on England since the phone had been invented- well they called them pranks, but in all honesty it was just them talking about strange things to England over the phone, none of them wanting to say they just wanted to listen to England's voice, when India had done so the first time he had a copy of Kama Sutra sat in his lap and had laughed through reading it out to him, he could imagine England bright red on the other side of the line… when the internet had come along he had stopped reading sexual books out and started reading Wikipedia entries about positions and toys and now… now he sat in front of the phone not in the mood of wanting to read another sex oriented page out to England… but wanting to listen to him… he sighed- why had they made this so difficult?

.

10. **Ears**  
>.<p>

India has England pinned to the floor- it's not for a quickie or any other gallivanting that one would find entertaining- India looks down at him, face a mixture of annoyance, frustration and determination: "listen well England…" India starts, hand twisting England's face so they're eye to eye, "open your ears before…" India doesn't want to have to say it… it sounds like a threat, but he _needs_ England to finally listen to them, "_before_ you lose the whole of the Commonwealth, if you don't ignore South Africa now- you'll still have him around, but you'll lose about 40 other Nations… will it be worth it, especially when he'll eventually understand why we're doing this to him and _then_ be re-invited to join the Commonwealth?"

.

11. **Name**  
>.<p>

Names were important… valuable- knowing another Nation's name was a commitment of the utmost trust; India knew England's name was Arthur Kirkland- he'd never dream of sharing that information to others, it's partly why he calls him Parvati: England knew India's name was Raj Singh- he had told his Government and his Government had renamed India _British Raj_, England calls India Raj, because no one honestly believes India's name is Raj any more…

.

12. **Sensual**  
>.<p>

India gives England a massage every now and then- complains that England always gets too stiff every now and then, England just states India's too flexible from all the yoga he does, but doesn't complain, because feeling India's hands grinding out all the tension from his muscles is divine and he can't help but moan from the attention his body gets- India worries about the moaning though, because he's never been able to get England to moan _that_ loudly through sex and where he's glad his massages are appreciated he knows which one he'd prefer to be better at.

.

13. **Death**  
>.<p>

Not many Nations understand why they're dating, _you were awful to him_- England would be yelled at, _he was awful to you_- India would be informed, _you've no similar interests whatsoever_- they would both be told, but that last point was horribly wrong- they enjoyed the same programs: soaps, Doctor Who and dramas of any kind, they both enjoy a good book with a nice cup of tea, there's the dancing they both indulge in and a couple of bands that they enjoy listening to with each other, there's a joy of art and gardening- they both love seeing the most luscious of plants that they had grown their selves- flowers or otherwise… the list goes on and where the others don't really notice their similar interests… it's sometimes made obvious when the two come into a meeting crying over the death of a character from one of their shows or books and neither care what anyone else thinks…

.

14. **Sex**  
>.<p>

Lips kiss and mumble loving words to the other, teeth bite teasingly against flesh, tongues dance together in a harmony neither really knew they had- eyes half lidded attempt to drink in as much of the other as possible, hands trace and memorise- touch and please, muscles move into and away from touches- sometimes too soft, sometimes too harsh, noses brush against each other as their owners try to take in as much of the other as they can- bodies are revealed in their entirety and breathe collides as moans overlap and right now they just want to be with each other in every possible way- they just want to be together… if only for a little while.

.

15. **Touch**  
>.<p>

"It's just ink, England," England gives India the most sceptical look he could muster, because that did not look like _just ink_, "Come on England, it's not like it's going to hurt," to prove his point he runs the brush lightly against his collarbone- it glides so softly and delicately against his flesh… it's not a horrible feeling, so England relents and let's India have his fun- it's just this happens through the week of the World Meeting… England won't stop glaring at the grinning India… _just ink_, my arse, it was _Henna_ and if the stares and laughter England was receiving from the "India's property" message that was painted across his face wasn't enough, then every time he saw one of the delicately painted lines and he remembers the gentle but firm touch that accompanied each stroke, was enough to drive England insane with embarrassment.

.

16. **Weakness**  
>.<p>

"You're India's weakness," England raised a sceptical brow at Gandhi's comment but let him carry on, "I think of him as my own son and as his Father I feel you're a horrible influence on him- he's always putting you before himself… he _needs_ to be independent and he _needs_ to start focusing on himself and his people- not what an old lover wants… I don't particularly want you to be harmed Britain, but I do need India to find his own life and happiness… to do that I feel he needs to lose… his biggest weakness."

.

17. **Tears**  
>.<p>

England smiled to himself, India was gone completely: no more Colonising, no more Dominion status and he lost India' love a long, long time ago- it was sometime after Victoria that they officially ended… whatever they had… he'd like to call it a relationship, but… he's not so sure, he closes his eyes- resting them for a moment, he tells himself, hiding the pain and tears his cynical heart grumbles, because it's no use lying to himself, because he knows… he knows he's lost one of the only people to love him for him and that… that hurts…

.

18. **Blood**  
>.<p>

_Remember Cawnpore_, it's what England's people had yelled, but it's called Kanpur now, K-A-N-P-U-R, it's spelt the way his people had wanted it to be spelt, not the Anglicised way: remembering Cawnpore might be useless now… the well's been paved over and the memorial's been renamed, the "mournful seraph" has been moved and replaced by a bust of Tatya Tope… the blood of innocent English citizens swept under the cement carpet, the blood of innocent Indian Sepoys still staining it vividly- those who caused all the bloodshed died happily elsewhere: India sighs as he walks down Kanpur's bloodied streets- the world could be so unfair sometimes…

.

19. **Speed**  
>.<p>

Music washed over the party hall, England rolled his eyes at France and dragged India onto the middle of the dance floor- arms wrapped around each other and they danced together in the middle of a European Party, England was used to ignoring Europe, India looked more worried like him being there, his hands touching England, his loving England… like it was all a sin, but England would just smile at him and wash away those clinging thoughts: songs changed, dances differed and they'd change their speed to match, but their hands never left each other- their eyes never glance from the other and Europe was just another long distant thought that had no control over them…

.

20. **Wind**  
>.<p>

"It was the wind," England says stubbornly as India returns with their cups of tea- the chess set they had been playing with a mess that no mere breeze could have caused- India passes England his cup, smiles and sets the board back up again while cheekily laughing: "well this wind must want to see you lose all over again then to do _this_ much damage."

.

21. **Freedom**  
>.<p>

England can't believe what he's doing… he sits down with one of India's Princes; the controller of one of India's many Princely States, a state India wants… no _needs_ back- he needs to be wholly whole again, but he's too busy with Pakistan to sort out his Princely States… England's only meant to be overseeing their Independence, he's not meant to interfere if at all possible- he didn't _want _to help any of his ex-colonies, especially India, with leaving him, but he finds himself sitting opposite one of India's Princes, the first of many, and he finds himself persuading the Prince that he should join the soon to be free India… the Prince agrees, just the first of many, and England's left with a sour taste in his mouth- he's truly starting to hate freedom…

.

22. **Life**  
>.<p>

He has his freedom, he has his own life- he could do whatever he wanted now, could do whatever exciting thing he wishes to… instead he gets pulled into the repetitive stream of life- get up, stretch and do a little morning exercise, before eating breakfast, rush to work, almost but never quite late- again, work for so many hours… he doesn't do _that_ much, tries to persuade his leaders into doing things that will help **all** his people, go home- eat dinner, realise he missed lunch… but he'll shrug it off to go to sleep- no need to waste water on having a shower _every_ night… he swears life was a little more exciting with England to tease right beside him, never knowing when the smaller Nation was going to turn up… or the other Nations in the Empire for that matter… he had a purpose when England was here- to get his people the freedom they deserved and now he has that, he wants to improve their lives… but that's a slow process and there's nothing exciting with trying to get his economic figures up…

.

23. **Jealousy**  
>.<p>

England hated the fact he had to share India in the past- he sometimes couldn't help glaring at France, Netherlands, Denmark, Russia (even if England had always managed to keep him off of India's land) and even his dear friend Portugal- it's just England never really thought about it, but India was older than him and had been invaded long before Europe had even visited Asia as Iran had made a show of just to spite England- India let's England "reclaim" him later that night, because after all India does the same to England every time America stands _too_ close to him, when he's reminded of Portugal's and England's "marriage" (_it was an alliance started when we were teenagers!_ England would embarrassedly exclaim) and of the other marriage and invasions of England's past… each are as possessive as each other, but hey… at least they didn't let it affect their politics…

.

24. **Hands**  
>.<p>

"Well… just imagine it like this," India started when England claimed to still not understand why a lot of his Gods had more than two hands, "if I had more than one pair of hands I could pull you in close with one pair," one hand finds its ways to England's chin, the other to the small of England's back: both pull the surprised Nation closer, "and the other pair could pleasure you," England catches the hand on his back that dipped a little too low for his liking: India grins: "of course if I had more than one pair of arms I'd have to be a God, and if I was going to be one I'd rather be one like Shiva, so you'll have to be my Parvati," and England doesn't know enough about the Hindu faith to understand what India's just declared, but India knows and for him that's a good enough start.

.

25. **Taste**  
>.<p>

England had tried hard in making the curry; he had written down how to make it from India's recipe books… when India was too busy to realise and had practised in secret back on his own land, he smiled triumphantly at India when he had presented the dish to him; India had raised a brow but took a gracious bite nonetheless: he had blinked and said the only thought that came to mind: "It tastes… different…"

.

26. **Devotion**  
>.<p>

Its India's Khanda that's covered in the blood of his siblings' people, its India's Khanda that's soon going to be covered in his siblings' blood, it's India's hands that hold the large and heavy blade and it's India's hands that will destroy his siblings… and he'll do it all for England… he's sure if England asked of it, he'd jump off a cliff in a heartbeat… what sorry being had he become?

.

27. **Forever**  
>.<p>

India could play the game forever, could watch the game forever- he especially loves the world cups, there's not too many Nations that play cricket seriously, so when the world cup rolls around it's like another Commonwealth game all over again, he enjoys the company and atmosphere that builds up around their family- enjoys teasingly holding England close- the others _usually_ let him get away with keeping England to himself (and even if they don't he's near enough to continue to pester)- he often wishes they could all just stay there: a good game to watch, a friendly atmosphere surrounding their usually hyperactive family and England held tightly in his arms… a joyous moment of their lives just frozen forever.

.

28. **Sickness**  
>.<p>

"It's growing pains," England explains calmly, but India ignores England's "_wise_" words to force England's hands onto his face again- they're cold, probably from the sudden cold spell Europe were dealing with, but it's because they're so cold that India's feeling some relief, "I'm surprised you're only dealing with the pains now…" India groans as England ponders out loud- he rubs soothing circles against India's temples, "after all your economy grew far too fast for it not to have effected you," if India had the strength he'd have tried to muster up some enthusiasm, but as things stood he just wanted England to shut up and make him feel better already.

.

29. **Melody**  
>.<p>

Bollywood music bled from every speaker England owned, he stormed around the house unplugging each and every one- when he had pulled out all of them he heard the tune that had been playing beating out as loud as it could from something not nearly as loud as his speakers, he stalked his way to his living room where he saw India dancing- the man grinned at him in a way that promised that England wasn't going to escape his music, England's eyes narrowed… if that was a challenge England had some punk music lying around upstairs…

.

30. **Home**  
>.<p>

It's nice enough: Victoria's palace, the rain and unpredictable weather England complained about was, to India at least, thrilling to say the least… if not a little cold at times, but he can't help but notice the glares, can't help but hear the muttered rumours: it was him being a sex slave a couple of months ago- he's a pet now apparently, England's land's nice enough, the place they stay in is alright- a little dull in colour, but perfectly alright and when he's with England and Victoria he can pretend, for a while at least, that everyone's welcomed him into the English way of life, but… but when they're not around he remembers, it's hard to ignore, that this isn't his home… his home is far away- a sea's journey away… he misses his sunny and dry home… he… he just wants to go back already…

.

31. **Confusion**  
>.<p>

India goes through the same torture day in and day out- Japan comes along: makes him read some new and just-as-stupid-as-the-day's-before propaganda pamphlet, India's not an idiot: he _know_s what they're trying to do, he jokingly says something that makes Japan storm out… it's not too much later that some cocky Japanese soldiers comes along and in a way that is completely unlike Japan kicks India while he's down- makes India suffer- tortures him physically and with mocking words: _in love with you Captors… fighting for a dead Britain… how stupid you Hindus are_: India makes a mental note of how many of his Hindu people are actually in the same camp as him- they're outnumbered by a couple of his other religions- he's then forced into manual labour: _building weapons and technology that will kill your beloved captors_: they're sarcastically informed, he and his people are starved and it's as India goes to sleep that he feels all his people… some fighting for Britain… some following Gandhi's path and staying at home- not fighting for Britain, but not against (well at least while the war is on)… some fight vividly against Britain and India doesn't know how he feels… and his head is aching from everything and he just wants to sleep but he can't, because his people's thoughts are so loud… and he's worried… worried about England… his "_beloved Captor_"…

.

32. **Fear**  
>.<p>

England stands strong on India's land, he gulps slightly- he's on his own against Japan for the time being… sure there's his army and India's army… but there's a worry that the members of India's army will just up and betray him, like a few of them already have… there's also that annoying nagging in the back of his mind that Japan will come and that they've underestimated him- _again_… that China won't be able to make it in time- _again_… that India… that India will come… on Japan's right hand side- Khanda in hand and fight England for his freedom… they haven't seen him: they had searched everywhere for him… no luck, he was in Singapore when he went missing: he hadn't contacted them so he… he had to have been captured… maybe willingly- maybe forcibly… but either way England's terrified… terrified that India's been persuaded to join Japan's side, that he'll be here and will fight- will persuade his own people to fight against England- will kill him… England's terrified of the thought of dying by India's hands… he doesn't think he could forgive him if that happened…

.

33. **Smile**  
>.<p>

England rolls his eyes, arms folded- Victoria beside him hides a smile behind her hand as India, at her request, poses naked in front of an artist- the painter himself is intoxicated with India's colour, he's never painted someone with skin darker than white, India laughs and makes some perverted comment that Victoria only just manages to hide her giggles to- England rolls his eyes again, arms crossed, but he can't help the smile that pours itself easily across his face.

.

34. **Bond**  
>.<p>

It had felt like a knife had severed them apart, like a knife had come down without care which of them was cut more or which of them came out of the whole deal worse, but it had felt like a knife- different to when he was a Dominion, when they felt the knife bouncing gently against the invisible ropes that tied them together- the knife mockingly wondering who would end up worse from this separation, India was hardly a Dominion for three years: hardly any time to prepare for the horrible feeling; he wasn't the first one England had lost: he had plenty of time to prepare… but it had felt like a knife had cut them apart, had left them bleeding- they sat back to back, hands loosely entwined: India's gasps of pain filled with a submerged joy and England's lonely tears ones of acceptance- this was the end of British control, end of a long standing bond they shared… but hey… there was always room for a new and better bond, right?

.

35. **Thunder**  
>.<p>

India had always been a cheerfully affectionate Nation, so no one really looked when he wrapped his arms around England's waist, and England has always been easily embarrassed- even with his reputation- so no one was surprised when England looked back, face flustered and started stuttering stupidly, the whole room was shocked into silence though when India pressed a kiss to England's lips and before he could even think of requesting entrance; England had opened his mouth for him- the room erupted into sudden sound, in the same way that thunder attacks quiet un-expecting ears: Europe talked loudly among their selves, because they swore the two would never get back together after England's Colonising, the Asian Nations muttered excuses to their selves for much the same reason and the Commonwealth cheered, cat called and wolf whistled, because for God's sake it was about time.

.

36. **Market**  
>.<p>

America doesn't like India; it's not for something as stupid as race like he's often stereotyped for, but because of England- his precious older brother, when America had first met India he had been debating whether he should fight for independence or not- England had introduced the Tea Act to him, introduced him to the document that clearly stated he loved India more than him- his own brother: America had glared at India who was thanking England for sorting the Act out for him… after his independence America couldn't meet England without India being nearby- without India sending him some condescending look, but it's after India gets his own independence and England starts relying on America that their positions shift- America sends the older Nation cocky grins when England's attention has shifted for a second- at least he had: America stares at the documents- he stills buys the most from England, England still buys a lot of his things, but there's India's name right under his… a close second- America doesn't like India and there's no way he's letting India take his place- England was _his_ precious brother.

.

37. **Technology**  
>.<p>

"Stop… stop India…" England begs breathlessly as he feels India's lips move along his erection: kisses, licks and sucks making England forget what he was asked to tell India- India just carries on hoping England will continue to forget whatever it was Pakistan and Canada had told him to say about his nuclear project- he wants the latest piece of technology, only for peaceful reasons of course and only as a defence- there's no reason he shouldn't have it and he wasn't going to let Pakistan and Canada use England to make him feel bad for having them.

.

38. **Gifted**  
>.<p>

If anyone had happened upon them they'd have assumed it was all India's doing and that India had somehow jump started their sexual relationship, and neither would blame you for doing that, after all at first glance it _did_ look like India had pinned England to the tree they were kissing against, but it was England's fingers that had circled into India's belt and pulled them against each other, it was England's gifted words that had lured India into his trap and it was England's pierced tongue that was mapping India's mouth- no neither of them would blame you for that mistake, after all it's what everyone who accidently caught them thought as well…

.

39. **Innocence**  
>.<p>

England wasn't innocent, but sometimes- sometimes his eyes would light up in joy, like a child's, like a child who had just discovered that they'd be getting treats for being good, or a child who had just learnt their alphabet and was congratulated for it by their beloved Mother, or a child who was openly curious- England's eyes were always curious- an innocent kind of curious and India had always been curious, an honest kind of curious, as to why England gave him that look sometimes- it took a while to realise that England was oblivious to what a bindi was…

.

40. **Completed**  
>.<p>

India was like a puzzle, a puzzle that for years had remained unsolved- religious disputes, the caste system, the colonising he had felt his entire life, his mind and his land had become a puzzle: a puzzle, he was sure, had lost too many pieces to get the full image when the remaining pieces finally found each other… it's just… a blonde Nation came, took over him- and India expected another part of himself to be chipped away to never return, but the man's determined emerald eyes win more of his land, wins his siblings' land, he buys India's land back off of other Empires: Netherland's leaves- Denmark leaves, France's and Portugal's power dwindles and determined emerald eyes slowly observe the pieces he's collected and slowly helps India piece himself back together- India can't admit it, because he's sure England still has some pieces of him hidden, but England's helped him… helped him be whole… almost complete… gave India the determination to become whole… to fill in the rest of this puzzle he's become… and if it really can't be completed- he's sure England could help him make some new pieces to fill in the gaps.

.

41. **Clouds**  
>.<p>

They can remember their first thoughts of each other- England was covered in blood, he forgot Portugal knew his fighting style _that_ well, he forgot that Portugal was still a World Power even with Spain's interference… Portugal, his ever-so-dear friend, had stabbed him in the stomach and sliced at his sword wielding arm by the time India had found them fighting; he stopped them with a clear reminder that they were fighting on land that was neither of theirs- England had never met India in person before- he was awed by the Nation for… for so many reasons, but he was Portugal's… he… he could change that- steal the Nation away like he had done with Portugal's treasures… he had hung his head- spouted his apology and left back for his ship covered in blood, but still standing straight, plans stalking his mind- India had never met England before, he had heard the rumours, had heard Portugal's and Netherland's warning about the pirate Nation… he had never suspected him to just leave when requested- Portugal made a snide remark mirroring his thoughts and India was intrigued… why would such a Nation just leave… their first meeting had left a lasting impression… they both blame Portugal for sparking that interest… for clouding their judgement…

.

42. **Air**  
>.<p>

India was the worst person to question about their first meeting: _the air was filled with a special something, _yes your bloody incense, _eyes daringly met, _just because you're taught it's disrespectful to look into your elder's eyes doesn't mean the rest of the world follow the same rules, _and England comes over and forces me to the ground to conquer my- _for God's sake that's NOT how we met India!

.

43. **Heaven**  
>.<p>

India hopes that if he dies or if England dies… that they're reincarnated, they don't have to die together- generally he hopes neither of them die but if they do he hopes they don't pass onto afterlife, he hopes they can re-meet, that they can fall in love with each other all over again and he hopes that they follow that circle until their little Earth has ended, because he's decided that spending the rest of his life… or lives with England may be better than whatever Heaven has to offer.

.

44. **Hell**  
>.<p>

England dreamed of Hell, it was a cold place- snow roared from the supposedly fiery pits- England had stumbled into the desolate place- it was a place he deserved, he decides, no one likes him so no one will miss him or look for him here, he was a horrible person in life so there was no need to dwell on why Heaven had rejected him, he had sold his soul when he had first picked up his blade and decided he would do anything to live and live well… he pushed forward through the storm and in the distance saw the figures of two people… two Nations- India and Russia- India kissing the larger Nation in much the same way he had England and England froze and stared as the India he had loved… his India willing fell into the arms of the devil… he awoke crying with his dream self's final thoughts floating around in his mind: _maybe this was what was best for India…_

.

45. **Sun**  
>.<p>

"You know you could help, England?" and England could, but instead he sits back in the shade of a tree: a drink that had been warmed up by the heat in one hand, a book in the other- India sighs and carries on picking tea leaves on his own, England sneaks a glance over the top of his book and once he's sure India hasn't noticed he continues to slyly watch- watches as India's muscles contract and move, watches how sweat drips slowly down his body, watches how India's sun kissed skin is complimented by the Mother that had marked it… he hopes India doesn't question why he hadn't got any further in reading his book later…

.

46. **Moon**  
>.<p>

India can't help but admire, England isn't sure whether he should be annoyed by the consistent staring or flattered, either way India isn't going to stop, he enjoys watching the moonlight splayed out across England's figure, the Moonlight's fingers caressing England's flesh like an invisible lover- India wants to leave England like that- bathed in the moonlight that compliments England's appearance in so many ways, but at the same time he wants to wrap himself around England, to protect England from the invading Moonlight- to make England his and only his: he pulls England to his chest, out of the arms of the Moonlit lover and into the arms of his dark skinned lover… and India knows if he looks down England will be as beautiful as always- moonlight or otherwise.

.

47. **Waves**  
>.<p>

Their relationship was like the waves England used to own, like the tides that dictated them, one second they were standing together in the sand- happily joined together; surrounded by the other and then the tide would come in- sweep across them, try to make loose each other- trying to make their beach empty: sometimes the tide would leave and they're still there: drenched- sometimes laughing, sometimes crying, but over all still there… sometimes the tide would sweep in and they'd lose the other a little, they'd have been swept up the beach a little, or down the beach a little- they'd glance at each other after a moment of uncertainly and quickly go to the other- glad the other wasn't lost to them… _once_ the tide had swept in… and they didn't look to each other in worry- neither cared if the other was swept to another beach, to another lover- when the tide had gone, had swept all the anger, hatred and betrayal away they found their selves on empty beaches- alone and… and it hurt- many tides swept over them since and each time they remained alone- they were growing used to being alone, they were growing used to the solitude, but the waves… the waves gave their old ruler one last chance and as the tide swept over them both- each on their own lonely beach, it brought them together, on a new beach- a new start and they promised… promised if the tide came in again, as it inevitably would: they would cling to the other and with their own hands make sure they weren't separated again…

.

48. **Hair**  
>.<p>

England keeps his back to India- he refuses to acknowledge him, India hugs England from behind and kisses the junction between England's neck and shoulder- he moves his lips across all the flesh he can touch: determined to convince England to look at him- England remains stubborn, eyes fixated on the boring wall opposite them and if he's honest, India's making his case worse, because he can feel the rough feeling of India's unshaved face between and through each kiss; he _refuses_ to look at him until he _agrees_ to shave.

.

49. **Ocean**  
>.<p>

England clings to India's neck, and India who's first worry was losing oxygen via drowning is suddenly more worried about suffocating from England holding onto him too tightly- he treads water- feet kicking out to keep them both up, one hand moving outwards to keep them above, his other hand stopping England from being pulled away by the Ocean's currents, they shouldn't have to wait long for another ship- just before the U-boat had attacked they had sent a stress signal, but until then India has to stop England from drowning… he makes a mental note to help teach him how to swim later, because really the greatest naval power not knowing how to swim… that was just pathetic.

.

50. **Perfect**

.

They're not going to lie… their relationship and their lives… neither are perfect, but as India holds England's hand just outside the Taj Mahal, as England watches the building his people used to chip away at to give to loved ones- as India watches the building he remembers being built and the romantic story behind it, they know they don't need to have a perfect relationship to love each other- to accept the others faults and to forgive what the others have done in their past, it's not a perfect love, but it's theirs.

.

.

.

_And… END!_

_As the sentences have become a little… too long, I've decided I won't add the historic facts behind… each of them (alright I'm sure you can tell not ALL of them have historic relevance, but some of them… a majority of them have some politic/historic mention), but if you have a question about any of them do just ask me._

_Though a general overview of their relationship in this is, they meet at the beginning of the 17__th__ century officially- though they've heard plenty about each other, they become an official couple after Queen Anne dies and they remain a couple until just after Victoria's death- but as you can imagine the Sepoy Rebellion had strained things between them so it was an awkward couple of decades, so they decided it best to end it, but they still vaguely like each other and help the other out, but make it seem like it's not like they did much/they did it for a friend/family member. Then the 70s change EVERYTHING! For two reasons- the nuclear project in India sparks a lot of meetings they both have to attend and England's going through his punk phase so doesn't want to listen to his prime-minister and at the same time India's going through his Chipko movement and doesn't want to listen to his leaders either, so the two for numerous reasons end up sleeping together again and BAM without either realising they slip back in their relationship- not that either of them are complaining. _

_I tried to make things diverse and each sentence different and… _tried_ to not make one side seem any worse than the other side- hope I succeeded. And hope any of you unfortunate enough to come across this enjoyed it. Read, Review, Fav, Alert (though that makes no sense as this is all there's going to be). Alright! Bye for now!_


End file.
